


A Perfectly Ruined Evening

by Spoon888



Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Making a Scene, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream uses a clueless Optimus to make Megatron jealous. It doesn't quite have that effect.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719604
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	A Perfectly Ruined Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/gifts).



A hand caught his forearm in a vicelike grip. Optimus jumped, upending his own cube down himself in shock just as his captor pushed their small, warm frame to his side and hissed threateningly in his audial, " _Laugh_." 

"What?!" Optimus exclaimed, confused. He snapped his gaze down and found it was Starscream who had manifested out of the crowd and glued himself to his side.

Optimus himself was charged, a little wobbly on his pedes, and now drenched in energon. He flushed, realising what a spectacle he must have looked. Some of the other guests had started to crane their necks to see what the commotion was.

He began to wipe at the mess futility. "Starscream, what on Cybertron is-?"

Starscream threw his head back without warning and laughed at nothing like a complete lunatic. Optimus veered away but was unable to escape the death-grip the seeker had on his arm. 

"Oh, Prime!" Starscream praised in an exaggerated tone, leaning in with a bright, adoring smile that despite the somewhat terrifying situation, caused Optimus's spark to skip a beat. "You're so charming." 

Optimus was about to respond when a second familiar face came to stand before them. Megatron, a too-full cube in his hand and a thunderous scowl on his face. Optimus was only partially relieved to realise the scowl wasn't focused on him.

"Evening Prime," Megatron greeted him, but was staring at Starscream. His vocaliser was lagging a little with his excess charge. "You appear to have obtained a _parasite_." He took a menacing step towards him, "Would you like me to remove it for you?"

Optimus moved to stand in front of Starscream, unsure if the pair of them could be trusted around each other with so much high-grade lying around. They were barely civil when they were sober. 

But Starscream thrust _him_ back first, baring his denta at Megatron fiercely. "Too late! You had your chance."

Optimus looked between them in shock. Half the ballroom were staring at them now, and he was stood in the middle of it, looking useless, with energon dripping under his windshield in a sticky, blue mess. 

"And you've moved on to your next victim in record speed, I see!" Megatron exclaimed, thrusting a digit at Optimus. "What does he have that I don't?!" 

"Manners!" Starscream roared. 

Optimus really wished he hadn't split energon down himself now. 

"Get out while you can, Prime." Mehatron was looking at him now, optics flicking to glare at Starscream hatefully. "I've met Sparkeaters less inclined to sink their claws into me!" 

Optimus felt the need to address the misconception Megatron seemed to have that he and Starscream were in anyway involved. This was the first time he was seeing _either_ Decepticon since peace had been officially declared some months who now.

"Starscream and I aren't-"

His calm explanation was interrupted by Starscream taking hold of his face and yanking him down for a kiss. His teeth knocked Starscream's with a painful _clack_. He winced, trying to pull away. Starscream held firm with a growl and deepened it, thrusting his tongue deep into Optimus's mouth, all in front of half the planet's watching elite. 

He tasted like high-grade. And spite. 

Starscream pushed him back and Optimus was left reeling, optics rolling around in his helm, unable to settle on anything.

Starscream was sporting a victorious grin, but the expression on Megatron's face wasn't the fury Optimus had expected. 

Everyone was staring at them, "I- that was-"

"As you can see," Starscream spoke over him loudly, "Prime and are I going to be _very happy_ together." 

Starscream slid his hand from Optimus's arm to stroke his chest instead, hoping to prompt an more satisfying response out of the unusually calm mech he was goading. It was at that point Starscream noticed the energon Optimus had spilled down himself. He pulled his hand back and stared at his sticky palm with a grimace.

Megatron folded his arms across his chest and tipped his head back. "Happy? _Really_? I've seen more passion between Shockwave and his experiments." 

Starscream's optics sparked, his olfactory flaring. Optimus knew what he was going to do before he did it, but wasn't quick enough to leap out of range. "Wait I-!"

Starscream hauled him down into a kiss again. With a defeated huff Optimus accepted it, opening his mouth and letting the vengeful seeker have his way. Starscream planted both hands on his chest, uncaring of the mess now, and Optimus wrapped an arm around his back just to keep him secure. 

It was rather nice actually, once Starscream had softened it into something more resembling a kiss- rather than the near-assault he had inflicted on him a moment ago. 

They parted slowly, and Starscream met his gaze, lips parted. Optimus almost went in for a third; when Starscream's optics flicked to the mech across from them. 

Megatron's gaze was heated and intense. 

Starscream cleared his vocaliser, "Was _that_ passionate enough for you?" 

"Almost," Megatron purred moving forward, stepping into their personal space. Starscream didn't chase him away, and Optimus found himself similarly rooted to the spot when Megatron's arm fell heavily across his shoulders. 

The two Decepticon turned to look at him in unison. Optimus's tank was full of high-grade and butterflies. It made for a nauseous combination. 

"My transport has room enough for three," Starscream sniffed casually, turning his helm away. 

Optimus checked his chrono, leaning a little into Megatron's personal space. He smelt like high-grade too, but Optimus's head was fuzzy enough not to care that they were all on the wrong side of tipsy and at a very public event. 

"I suppose it is getting late," he said carefully, aware of prying audials. 

Megatron began to steer him towards the exit. The guests in their path were wise enough to keep their optics on their drinks.


End file.
